Afraid of the Dark
by Louisvillain21
Summary: It's not uncommon to have a fear of something as simple as darkness. While it may not be physically harming the things that lurk within are a different story. Good thing the light is always a good nights sleep away...right?
1. The Dawn of Darkness

Chapter 1: The Dawn of Darkness

 _Beacon: Dorms_

 _7:30AM_

 _'Beep Beep Beep'_

"Ugh..."

The dreaded alarm clock. While it may be a torture instrument to most, it was one of the more important tools to help those who needed to get out of bed do just that. For Jaune Arc, it was the former. The young man was used to getting up at around 7:30 to get ready for his morning classes but, still didn't understand the necessity to do the same on the weekends. Pyrrha had told him it would be for making good habits. It had been a whole semester and he still hadn't gotten used to weekends.

Weekdays sure, but definitely not weekends.

Jaune rolled over from where he was on his side to stop the cursed sound. Once it was off he laid there for another 5 minutes before deciding he should take the shower before Nora did. God knows no one would get for 30 minutes.

As he went to sit up on his bed he simultaneously wiped the sleep from his right eye before doing the same thing with his left when he was sitting up. When he went to open his eyes fully, he still couldn't see anything, well at least not fully. The room was still pitch black.

A bit confused Jaune did a double take at his clock and sure enough, it said 7:36. It would usually be fairly bright outside at this point, the sun shining through the dorms windows giving just the barest amount of visibility.

"Well that's weird." he mumbled.

He then got up to look outside and still found it to be dark outside.

The only thing he could think of was that his clock was off an hour or two. Although he wouldn't know why. It's been acting functional for his first semester. Surely the life span of the damn thing was longer than 6 months.

Unless...

From the window he turned back towards the room only to land on a certain someone's bed. A pancake loving, hyperactive, prank pulling someone.

He decided that if this is how she wanted to play then that's how he would play too. On his way to Nora's bed he grabbed his scroll off his nightstand and pulled up the flashlight function of the device.

If she was going to make him believe it was day, he would return the favor, no matter how petty it seemed. Although he actually didn't know what good it would do. The building would be falling apart and she would latter be found at the bottom of the ruble still asleep.

Once he was in place, he tapped the on button and...

"What the hell?"

Only for there to be no one in the bed.

Jaune just stood there for a moment with his brow quirked.

'Where the hell is she?' He thought over and over, momentary panic washing over him but quickly disappeared.

Nora and Ruby had gone to the forge to mess with their weapons. That was last night though. Could she actually still be there? With Ruby?

The thought made him jump to the other two members of his team. He flashed the light at the other two beds in the room, and just like before, both were empty.

Pyrrha and Ren each also went out with a different member of their sister team, RWBY. Nora, again, had gone with Ruby to the forge to do maintenance on their weapons, Pyrrha had gone with Yang to spar in the combat arenas, and Ren and Weiss went to the library to study up for a test in Oobleck's class, on a Friday of all days. Which meant that had left him and Blake back here at the dorms.

Maybe Blake would know why their not back yet.

The thing was it was still dark out. Which meant Blake was probably still asleep.

Jaune sighed and opted to just sit back down on his bed. He was worried about his team no doubt, then again he was talking about his team after all. He really didn't need to worry about them. They could take care of themselves, but being a leader really just did that to you.

With a quick glance at his clock which now read 7:51, he got up and decided to get dressed, regardless of the actual time.

He went to the closet and grabbed his usual set of clothes and began undressing. As he got done pulling his hoodie over his head he heard a knock on his door. Jaune moved towards the door while simultaneously putting his belts on. The door was knocked on a second time but was interrupted by Jaune opening it.

Blake Belladonna stood in the doorway looking quite concerned.

"Oh, hey Blake." Jaune offered.

"Um, hey." She said back.

"A little early for you to be getting up isn't it?" He asked honestly. She was fully dressed and even had her weapon on her back.

She reached up and scratched her human ear awkwardly, not really sure how to approach the situation.

"Yeah, about that, did by any chance your clock get set forward two hours?"

Jaune nodded. "Yep. It would seem our team's pranksters were in cahoots I guess."

Blake sighed in relief. "Right, right. Nobody has come back from your team though?"

"Nope. I guess I can assume the same with yours?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Uh-huh." She concurred.

They proceeded to fall into a awkward silence at that point.

Jaune didn't know what it was with Blake but he just couldn't seem to fully talk to her one on one. Sure the rare remarks to each other while their teams were together but, not a full on conversation. He of course tried to but she always seemed so distant, so invested in her book that he couldn't get through to her. Plus, he didn't know if she still held that slight slip up in the library at the start of second semester against him. He hoped she didn't.

In this case though, it would seem they each had a similar issue that needed to be attended to.

"You, maybe wanna go find them together?" He asked, sounding like an awkward teen asking a girl out.

Blake nodded. "Um, yeah, we should probably do that."

"Alright well, let me throw my armor on real quick and I'll be out in a sec."

"Sure thing, Pumpkin Pete." She said with a smirk at his hoodie.

He quirked his eyebrow and looked down at the same hoodie he had worn since he got here. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

He shrugged and ran to get his armor from underneath his bed. The process of putting his chest plate on was quick but his shoulder guards always gave him problems. About ten minutes later he was ready to search.

"Alright, all done." Jaune said coming out of the dorm. "Shall we?"

Blake nodded at his gesture down the hall. "Let's."

As to be expected their slow journey together to the cafeteria was spent in silence. There really wasn't much to talk about at the moment other than the fact that their teammates were missing. The thing is they had already established what needed to be so that awkward air between the two proceeded to return. It probably would have remained that way if something hadn't caught Blake's eye.

"Where's your weapon?"

Jaune looked down at his hip and back up to her. "Oh, when I found out Nora was going to the forge with Ruby I had her take my weapon to the smith along with a blueprint for an upgrade I was thinking of adding."

Blake quirked her eyebrow at that. "What kind of upgrade? Your not adding a gun are you?"

"What? Hell no." Jaune scoffed. "I don't think my weapon is fit for a integrated firearm. Well, I guess I could go for what Dove has but, his doesn't come with a shield, so."

"Well, what is it?"

"I was hoping for it to be a bit of a secret." Jaune shrugged. "Y'know, save the reveal for combat class or something."

Blake nodded. "Fair enough, but wait."

She stopped in the hall causing him to do the same.

"Your telling me you gave something that you wanted to keep secret, to Nora."

Jaune looked at her for a second with questioning eyes before they widened to the size of the moon.

"Oh."

Blake chuckled a bit at his ignorance. "Not your best course of action now was it?"

Jaune put his head in his hand. "No it wasn't." Came his mumbled reply.

"But she didn't ask what it was when I gave it to her so, maybe she didn't look." He said putting his hands up.

"With Ruby with her, I doubt it." Blake said as she continued to walk.

Jaune just sighed. "Yeah, your probably right."

"You live and you learn I guess." She shrugged.

"Yep. Alright here we are..." He trailed off.

"What is...oh."

They each stopped in front of the cafeteria doors in favor of walking over to the exit located right next to the cafeteria.

"What time is it?" Blake asked looking out of the the windows of the doubled doors.

Jaune reached into his pocket and checked the time. "It's 8:30."

He looked up from his scroll and scrunched his eyes up and looked outside. Had Nora also messed with his scrolls clock? He didn't think she knew his password, nor did he think they had the same fingerprint. This wasn't making since.

"I'm starting to think they didn't mess with our clocks." He voiced aloud.

Blake nodded curiously, ears wiggling in her bow. "Yeah." She then moved to open the door and walk outside.

As Blake walked out, Jaune went to stand outside as well, keeping the door open as he watched her. She came to a stop about 20 feet away from the entrance and just looked around.

"See anything?" Jaune asked. "Cause I sure as hell can't."

Blake didn't answer, too keen on just observing this assumed natural phenomena. That was the thing though. Was it natural? Was it an eclipse? Did remnant have rare days of complete darkness? Was it because of the Grimm? At the sudden thought Blake became much more aware of the current situation.

It would actually make sense too. It wasn't as if it were the nighttime darkness everyone was used too. Jaune had just confirmed this for her. She was even having problems seeing beacons green tower in the sky, and she was a faunas. The thing was she didn't sense anything within the darkness either. She didn't know if her senses were nullified or something but, she decided she didn't want to linger on it, especially out here.

"No, I don't either." She answered finally turning back to the entrance.

Jaune shifted uncomfortably at hearing that. "But your a- y'know, and you still don't see anything?"

Under other circumstances she might have commented on his slip up but, ignored it entirely. "No." She said simply before walking back to the doors. She came to a stop beside him and turned back around. "Whatever is happening though, is really starting to freak me out."

"Hey guys!"

The two huntsman in training nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of Sun Wukong making his presence known behind them.

"Damn it, Sun, you scared the shit out of me!" Blake turned on him furious.

"Well sorry, it's not like I meant to. I was just, excited to see you is all. Hey man!" He said turning to Jaune with an extend fist, who was still recovering.

"Sup dude." He said bumping fists though slightly winded.

"What are you guys doing anyway? Checking out the darkness outside? Yeah, thought it was weird too, didn't really think much of it though." Sun said moving to get a better look outside.

"That sounds just like you. Not thinking about anything." Blake said with a deadpan expression.

"Oh, c'mon! Y'know ya love me." He finished with a grin.

Blake did her best to hide it but couldn't help but smirk a little at her fellow faunas' antics.

Jaune, found himself smiling a bit too watching the pair. They were from completely opposite ends of the spectrum personality wise but, they went together great.

He was so caught up in their exchange he hadn't notice the other occupant standing not to far off, awkwardly. "Sky?"

His remark got the attention of Sun and Blake who both looked over at said boy. "Hey." Was all he offered.

"What are you doing here?" Blakes eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh!" Sun said stepping back inside to stand next to him. "I bumped into Sky on my way to get a bite to eat. He was on his way to do the same, so we started chatting on our way over here."

"Really?" Jaune asked skeptically. "With a faunas?" Blake followed him up accusingly.

"We're trying to change ok." Sky said suddenly exasperated. "Ever since the forever fall thing Cardin has been keeping all of us in check. That right, Cardin. Have you noticed us getting on anyone's case recently?"

Jaune folded his arms and just looked at him. He hadn't noticed his team do anything recently. Not since forever fall in check. He guessed that little stunt in forever fall had actually changed Cardin.

"Well, that's good to hear." He said nodding to him. After he said that he could feel Blake's questioning gaze.

"Like you said Blake..." He said turning toward her. "You live and you learn."

At her logic being thrown back in her face Blake just sighed. "Fine."

"And speaking of Cardin, has anyone seen him?" Sky asked. "I've also been looking for him."

"No, we haven't." Jaune answered for Blake. "We're looking for our teammates too, your welcome to tag along in search for Cardin to."

Once again he felt Blake's glare on the side of his head again. Even though what they had put him through he still wasn't the type to hold a grudge.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll look for him on my own." He said walking forward brushing past Jaune.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" Sun asked.

"I am, but I find the whereabouts of my team a little more important." He yelled from behind him as he walked outside.

"Really?" Blake asked Jaune.

"What, he seemed genuine, somewhat."

She rolled her eyes. "Your a little to forgiving don't ya think?"

"What can I say, I'm more of a forgive and forget type of guy."

"You guys gonna do the same, you said your teams were missing." Sun said.

"We were going to check the cafeteria first, but got side tracked." Jaune told him about to close the door.

"AHHHHHH!"

"What the hell?" Sun said stepping outside. Blake followed him up albeit cautiously. Jaune remained by the door.

"Sky!" Sun yelled.

"Sky?" This time Jaune.

Their only response was silence. It was all there was, until something came flying out of the darkness. Blake and Sun had back of as it almost undercut their legs.

It was Sky's Halberg.

"I-is that blood?" Sun asked backing away.

"Yeah I-I think so." Blake responded.

"Guys." Both Sun and Blake turned to look at Jaune who had a look of mortification. He then motioned for them to get back inside with a simple hand gesture.

The two looked at each other before bolting. Once they crossed the threshold of the door, Jaune had it closed.

The Three turned back towards the door and looked back out into the blackness.

"What the hell is going on?" Sun yelled.

Jaune put his back to the door and slid down it. "Whatever it is...I really hope the others haven't gotten caught in it."

A/n

And that's the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. A Shot in the Dark

Chapter 2: A Shot in the Dark

Beacon Forge

8:15AM

If Nora had known that Ruby was going to take her taste for weapons this far she probably would have just stayed back at the dorms. Now, it was well known that the girl was known for her enthusiasm for weapons, well, obsession was probably more appropriate, but even the likes of herself couldn't seem to keep up with Ruby when she was either talking about or designing weapons.

She had left in hopes of being able to test out Magnhild's durability, and spend time with Ruby of course, but it ended up being just more of a show and tell of what Ruby had drawn up in her sketch pad she used for blueprints and ideas. It was mainly used for upgrades to crescent rose but, every now and again Ruby's imagination would run wild and out would plop a completely new weapon of her own personal design.

Nora admitted they were impressive, but after about the 5th one she honestly stopped caring. She was looking forward to talking about other things besides weapons. It was obviously going to be a topic of conversation, but it was all the younger girl talked about.

The only thing that Nora had managed to do was hand over her leaders weapon and the blueprints to the smith. Her curiosity was piqued at Jaune actually deciding to try and mess with his weapon a bit but, was quickly snuffed out by, you guessed it, Ruby. Surprisingly, she didn't even really notice she had his weapon with her. Ruby just jumped on Nora about what her creations were and how she could upgrade her 'baby'.

The last thing she remembered before she nodded off at one of the waiting area tables was that Ruby had run off to actually implement one of her upgrades. Now she currently was still asleep albeit in a awkward spot but comfortably enough to where it was sound.

"Nora!"

"Pancakes!"

She jolted upright in her seat and looked around frantically before her eyes landed on Ruby eyeing her curiously.

"Ugh, my head." Nora held her head in her hand for a moment. Apparently sleeping as if you were in class for a long period of time wasn't good for your body.

"Jeez, its about time." The younger girl said. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes!"

"Well, sorry. I'm a heavy sleeper. You should hear Jaune complain about trying to wake me up in the morning." She said standing up and stretching.

"Ok, well I fell asleep in the middle of attaching the new stock for crescent rose and we may or may not have slept over here through the whole night." Ruby said becoming quieter with each word.

Nora looked around and noted that they were in fact still at the forge. "If we were just gonna have a sleep over here, why didn't we bring any sleeping bags. It could of been fun!"

"Nora, that may have been the single greatest thing you've ever said." Ruby couldn't help think about having an actual sleep over at the forge with the rest of her team and JNPR, all the while surrounded by the very thing she loved more than Yang loved her hair. Ok, maybe that was pushing it a little.

"You know me! I'm full of great ideas!" She said proudly. "Hey, I am wondering though, how did we not get kicked out, and how in the world did you fall asleep putting a new stock on your weapon?"

Ruby started to walk away a bit embarrassed while Nora followed. "Well, I guess I just sort of crashed."

"Crashed?" Nora asked following Ruby into the weapons maintenance room.

Ruby took crescent rose off one of the many weapons racks and returned it to her back before answering. "I spent all my energy showing all of my ideas to you I guess I sorta just fell asleep."

Nora nodded. "You were pretty animated last night."

"And as for not getting kicked out-"

"I gave her the keys mistakenly." A voice from behind Nora finished.

She turned around to see a boy about as tall as Ren and no older than she who had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a fairly lean build standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Flare."

The newly named 'Flare' walked in further to face a rack of tools to do inventory. "Well, your just lucky Professor Peach asked me to work this morning, otherwise you'd have to deal with her."

"Next time just don't be so careless." He said turning around to point at her with a hammer. "You know I don't like having my trust betrayed."

Ruby seemed to shrink in on herself after she heard that. "I-I know, it won't happen again, promise!"

"It better not." He said simply.

"Oh and Nora." Said girls eyes widened a bit at the stranger knowing who she was.

"Um, yes?"

The boy turned away from the rack to face the room after he was done. "Your leaders weapon is done. You could either take it with you when you leave or have him stop by later to get it."

"Oh, OK! Wait how do know my name?" She asked

"You signed your name on the release form."

"Oooohh." She realized.

The boys face then scrunched up a bit as if remembering something painful. "I also remember what you did to my teammate a few months ago. He was out for almost a month after he faced you in combat class."

"Hehe, sorry."

"Don't be." He said while putting his hand out. "He was laughing it up right after. Plus it's kinda hard not to know who you are with your reputation and all. Both your teams really."

Ruby at the complement started blushing. "Oh, well were not that good." Finishing with a wave of the hand.

"Are you serious?" He asked with a deadpan expression. "You all literally wipe the floor with everyone you all face, singles too. Well, your leader could still use some work, a lot really." He finished pointing to Nora.

"Hey. He's getting there." A little angrier than she would have liked.

"Hey, didn't mean any offense." Flare said backing up. "It's just that it's kinda obvious he's a little behind, other than that he seems like a damn good leader." He said a bit fast.

Nora narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before relenting. "You bet he is."

She sighed afterwards and was back to normal. "Anyway, how do you two know each other?"

"Oh! Flare and I met on the third day of school!"

Flare started to chuckle as he walked to Ruby where he put a hand on her shoulder. "You should have seen this girl when she walked in here for the first time. She came up to the front counter with this far off look in her eyes at all the weapons everyone was working on."

Ruby visibly pouted at that. "It's just that I had never seen so many weapons before, and Signal's Forge is no where near the size of this one."

Flare started to laugh again. "To make a long story short, I ended up having to help her with her weapon, we got to talking, and we hit it off. She's been coming in ever since whenever she has a problem and I've helped her every time."

"Oh, well I guess that does make since. Two weapon lovers connecting and all." Nora said.

"Actually, I'm only doing this job for the extra lien. Once I saw there was a position open for a job on campus I took it." Flare answered honestly. "Just so happen to be handy with weapons."

Nora nodded. "I can't blame you there. If I had any extra lien I'd have double the badder to make pancakes with! Well, Ren would. I would just eat them!"

"O-k." Flare said stepping back towards the door. "As much as I would love to keep talking I got a forge to run. Oh, can I get a favor from one of you?"

Ruby and Nora looked at each other. "I can do it if you wanna slap that stock on real quick." Nora offered.

"Oh thanks, it really shouldn't take me that long." Ruby said taking crescent rose in her hands and putting it on a nearby table.

"Just make sure not to fall asleep again." Nora said walking to the doorway.

Ruby glared at her in return.

"So, what do you need me to do boss?"

"I just now realized I left a package I brought with me outback when I got here. I set it down to open the door then I noticed all the lights were on and I thought someone broke in. Could you go grab it real quick?" Flare finished a bit embarrassed.

"Okie dokie!" Nora said before giving a small salute and skipping off.

"It should be on the right when you exit the door!"

Nora maneuvered her way through the small back area of the forge which contained all sorts of small machinery and tools until she found the back door.

She opened it and immediately noticed how dark it was out. "Hm? What time is it?" She asked aloud reaching into her skirt pocket.

When she pulled it out, the scream remained black. "Ugh, off course!" She must have left it on in her pocket and let the battery run out...again.

She took one last look around her before she shrugged and turned to her right to see a garbage can with the box Flare was talking about on it.

"Bingo!"

She walked over and picked it up. Nora went to grab a hold of the door but stopped when she heard something.

It was a growl to be sure. The thing was it didn't sound like it was close, but a bit far off. She turned around and immediately realized how dark it actually was. She couldn't see 2 feet in front of her.

Her lack of paying attention was really starting to become her downfall.

"Hello?" She called.

There was no immediate response but another far off noise. Her eyes widened as soon as she knew it was a scream.

She immediately reached for Magnhild but felt air. It was still laying next to her chair in the waiting room.

"Damn."

Nora again turned back to the door and had it half way open before being slammed against it and falling to the ground next to it. Her visioned blurred as she realized she couldn't get up. In fact it felt as though her whole body was being pinned to the ground. If it wasn't for the hot air being blown into her face she might not have regained her vision. When she did though it wasn't pleasant to say the least.

On top of her staring down was a four legged Grimm that had scales all over its body. It's body was as about as big as a horses, but wasn't as tall. The things head, which Nora was getting aquatinted with real nicely, was what looked to be a mandible like mouth with razor sharp teeth that spanned each extremity all the way back into its throat. The tongue was flapping around like crazy but, could be seen as that of a snakes.

Nora's breath hitched in her throat. She had never seen anything like this thing before. The only thing she thought of though was how in the hell did this thing get on campus? Were there more?

Whatever it was though was extremely strong, considering she couldn't even move a muscle with all four of its limbs keeping her down. There was also a distinct lack of her aura activating, which put her into even more of a panic. As she starred directly into its eight plus eyes, she realized it was moving closer to her face.

It was at that moment Nora did something that she never did. Maybe as a small child, but back then was different.

She screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs in pure, raw, terror.

The beast seemed to have found this entertaining in some sick way. At this point it was playing with its meal, and it seemed its victim knew it too.

Nora couldn't think of anything else to do. It was very much unlike her but, this was life and death and she knew which she wanted to choose.

Over her scream though, Nora could of sworn she heard a door opening. She stopped when she saw the thing on top of her look up at something. Her eyes followed to that of Flare, aiming down the sights of a fairly large sniper rifle.

Not a moment after she saw him, she felt the the warm wet sensation of blood on her face. The creature fell limp on her and she immediately threw it off and stood up getting a better look at it.

"Hey!" Nora turned to look at Flare with wide eyes.

"Get the hell in here!" He shouted.

Her mind didn't really register her moving until she was all the way inside and out of harms way. She stopped in the middle of the back area of the Forge and turned around to see Flare lock the door and throw some metal shelves in front of it.

He backed away slowly, eyes still on the door before turning on her.

"What. The Fuck. Was that?" He asked staring straight at her.

"I-I, d-don't know." She shivered.

Flare put his hand on his forehead and did a 360 in panic.

"I-I mean I have never seen anything like that. Ever! What I want to know more though is what the hell it was doing on school grounds!"

Nora was to in shock to answer, or acknowledge Ruby walk in.

"What's going on?" The young girl asked.

"You two aren't leaving, that's what." He said moving past her and into the lobby where the main entrance was.

Ruby looked at him as he walked out.

"What? Nora do you know what- Nora what's wrong, and what's that all over your face?"

The normally bubbly girl had her eyes downcast.

"I almost just died." She said blankly. "I almost just died!"

"What!?" Ruby exclaimed backing away slightly. "What do mean? H-how!?"

Nora nodded towards the window next to the door. "Look."

Ruby did a double take between Nora and the window, not sure what to make of the situation. She almost wanted to believe this was some sort of elaborate prank of hers, but the look on her face suggested other wise. Nora was not that good at acting.

Stumbling over to the window and looked outside. "I don't see anything, and why is it still so dark out, it's passed 9?"

Nora raised her eyes. "What? It's not there?" She herself then ran up beside the window and looked out.

There was absolutely nothing laying next to the door, not even the blood.

"I-it was right there. Just a second ago. It was on top of me. Ruby please." Nora pleaded.

"Nora I-"

"She's not lying." Flare said stepping back in. "It was a Grimm, something I've never seen before and I guarantee you've never seen it either." Nora shook her head in response.

Ruby stared at each of them dumbfounded. "B-but were on campus. How did it get here?"

Flare moved to pier out the window as well. "I don't know, but I'd bet this perpetual darkness has something to do with it."

He turned back towards the girls. "I've locked and barricaded the front doors. Nobody leaves this building, ok? There could be more of those things out there."

Ruby nodded in understanding but then she had an important thought. "What about our teams? What do we tell them?"

"Just call them and make sure they are alright above all else. They more than likely have already seen this stuff. You tell them not to go out in it. You're your teams leader after all." He said taking his rifle off his back.

"I recommend we set up watches on both entrances once your done calling your teams. We got to make sure nothing gets in here."

Ruby nodded. "Right, I'll get a hold of our teams." She then pulled her scroll out and went into the next room. Shortly after Flare followed.

Nora on the other hand just stayed put. Everything that was said fell on deaf ears as she just continued to stare off into the darkness.

At the mention of her team her mind jumped to all three of them. How she wanted to see them, talk to them. How she wanted to run up to Ren and hold on to him and never let go.

He was all she ever knew, Ren was. He had been with her through the thick of it. Always there to comfort her, reassure her. Never once had he failed to give her the confidence she needed. Although, him just being there was enough.

And then she met Pyrrha and Jaune. The sister and brother she never thought she would be able to have. They had become a family over this past half year and she could honestly say she would do anything for them. So, that's why she needed to get off her ass and start trying to find a way to get back to them.

'We have to be brave.'

Nora was then snapped out of her stupor when Ruby came rushing back into the room.

"Ruby?"

"I can't get a hold of them."

Nora's eyes widened. "Wait, then that means..."

"It means the CCT is down!"

A/n

Ok, now that the two chapters I had saved are out of the way, the real waiting game starts. I have no schedule for when I will be updating this but do expect them fairly often, as well longer chapters. I hope it has been interesting thus far and do let me know what you all think.

See you next chapter! -theroostersteeth


End file.
